Confusion and Bad Insults
by Regan31415
Summary: Beca was sure that she's straight, until she met a blonde German goddess named Kommissar. A valid attempt at a Kommissar/Beca fic. Starts at Riff-off. If you like it, I'll continue!
1. Riff-off

**My first Kommissar/Beca fic... Let's go peeps.**

Chapter 1

Beca didn't know why she was such a hot mess around the blonde leader of DSM. She tried so hard to come up with a good retort to every insult the German had spit at her, but all her brain could think of was a compliment. Why was it so hard for her? She was totally straight, right?

They had just shown up to the " laser ninja dragonly," whatever the hell that was, when Chloe said "Das Sound Machine, 2 o'clock." Beca immediately tensed up because she knew the Germans couldn't resist giving them a verbal beat down. It wasn't two seconds later and the tall, intimidating duo was standing in front of them.

"Tiny Maus, we meet again," Kommissar said with her legendary smirk sprawled across her face.

"Another verbal beat down, highlight of my day," the large German man couldn't resist taking a quick jab at the Bellas.

The blonde was quick to add a line, "So have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?"

Beca had to think quick on her feet, a very bad idea. Without checking her thought process she shot back a line, "You wish you gorgeous...specimen." she looked at Chloe, ran her hands through her hair, and said " She's really in my head," a line that only made Kommissar's smirk double in size. She tried to calm down, she had just called Pieter too large and said it would cost a fortune to mail him. Why were they so intimidating?

That was it, then the riff-off was starting with the category of "songs about butts" and of course DSM taking the lead. Beca felt as if she was on fire when she heard the Germans, especially Kommissar, start singing the thong song. She couldn't help but stare at Kommissar's ass in those leather pants and the way she was dancing was making Beca weak in the knees. Thoughts of the blonde dancing and grinding on her flooded Beca's already overloaded brain, she thought she was going to stop and make-out with her right then and there.

She somehow made it through the riff-off alive but with disappointment because they had lost. She immediately went off to the bar so she could grab a drink, why was the blonde German so hot? It really was ruining her concentration. She had just ordered her drink and was standing there waiting when someone was whispering in her ear.

"Someone liked what they saw during our little competition, ja?" Kommissar spoke with a low thick accent in her ear. Beca spun around on a dime so she wasn't so close to the German goddess.

"wha.. I..I don't know.. what you're talking about," Beca stammered out after a moment of checking out the German's whole body.

"Don't play so innocent, tiny Maus. I could see you staring, it wasn't that discreet. Perhaps I did that just for you, you'll have to wait and find out." Beca felt something slide in her back pocket, so she reached to grab it, looked up and the German was nowhere to be seen.

"How the fuck dows she do that?" Beca said as she unfolded the paper. All it had on it was an address to a hotel, a room number, and a message saying "If you want a private show come see me, tiny Maus"


	2. The hotel

**I hope the first chapter wasn't cheesy as hell... anyways, I couldn't stop writing so here's a totally unexpected chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Beca was still staring at the note when her drink finally arrived on the counter. She paid for her drink and looked around the room, all the Bellas seemed to be focused on their own dancing. They wouldn't notice if she was gone, right? She downed her drink and left the house.

She arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later and walked straight up to the room number listed on the paper. She got there and went to knock but stopped herself. What was she doing? Did she actually want to do this with the leader of their rival team? Beca took a minute to think about all the times she had complimented Kommissar, it was a long list of horrible "comebacks," but she knew that she wouldn't have even left the party if she didn't want this. She took a minute to gather her thoughts, then knocked on the door.

She heard movement from inside, the tumble of a lock, and then the door was open revealing a blonde German only in her bra and panties. Beca's breath hitched as she looked at the gorgeous partly naked woman in front of her.

"Tiny Maus, you decided to take my invitation. I can't say I'm surprised." The taller woman went to say something else but was immediately attacked by Beca's lips on her own. The blonde picked the shorter woman up and moved her inside the room, closing the door behind them.

Kommissar set Beca down on the bed and pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. "Maus, you are so feisty, Ich finde es sexy." By the end of her sentence Beca had already undressed down to Kommissar's level of clothing. "Tiny Maus, du bist so schön."

Beca didn't know if it was Kommissar's lack of clothing or the fact that she just spoke German but she needed to have this woman right now. She got up and latched herself on to the taller woman once more kissing her like she was the only person she was meant to kiss. The blonde licked the shorter woman's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted without hesitation. Their tongues battled with each other for a minute until Kommissar finally regained dominance.

The taller woman picked Beca up and set her on the bed after removing the rest of all the clothing on both bodies. Both women licked their lips at the sights before them. Beca's hands reached for the German's breasts and she cupped them before rolling each hard nipple between her fingers. She brought one to her mouth, starting sucking and biting on it, while she continued her finger work on the other. When she heard a small moan escape the blonde's lips, she knew she was doing something right. After her attack on the taller woman's breasts, Beca had her mouth captured once more by the goddess. Everytime this woman kissed her it felt like fireworks were exploding above them.

Somehow this wasn't enough for Beca and the blonde could tell. Seconds later she felt two fingers snake between her thighs and slowly inside of her. Beca bucked against the blonde's fingers and moaned as she slowly sped up her pace. Little by little Kommissar sped up her motions, bringing Beca closer to the edge with every thrust. The blonde felt Beca's walls tighten around her as she added a third finger and curled them ever so slightly. That's all it took, Beca was suddenly thrown over the edge into an orgasm screaming Kommissar's name. The blonde slowly helped her down off her high and kissed her languidly on the mouth one last time. Beca looked into Kommissar's eyes and swore she could see a hint of happiness to be there with Beca.

When Beca went to get up to go back to the Bella's hotel, Kommissar grabbed her arm. She turned back to face the other woman and was met with her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that she could get lost in. The German seemed to lose her voice for a second but then spoke in an almost pleading voice, "Please stay... I'm not ready to let my tiny Maus go yet." Beca's cheeks were filled with pink as she said "Your tiny Maus isn't going anywhere." And with that both women cuddled together and fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing.

 **Translations:**

 **Ich finde es sexy - I think it's sexy**

 **Du bist so schön - You are so beautiful**

 **This could be the end...but if you want more leave some reviews! And also if you have suggestions drop me a line as well!**


	3. Morning After

**I guess it's a good sign when you get feels from your own story.. I couldn't resist writing again.**

Chapter 3

Beca slept better than she had in months. When her eyes fluttered open, she was met with a pair of dazzling blue eyes that belonged to the effortlessly sexy blonde woman next to her.

"So you like watching me sleep, huh? Would not have guessed that you gorgeous specimen." Beca teased while kissing the other woman soundly.

"Believe it or not, little Maus, you are quite cute when you sleep."

Beca's cheeks filled with pink at the remark the blonde had just made. Somehow in this moment she wanted to know everything about the woman in front of her, who distractingly was still unclothed.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to know your real name. Unless you actually call yourself Kommissar: the German goddess." Somehow Beca was finally able to keep her mind around the blonde.

"Not many people get to know my real name but for you little Maus, I will tell you. My name is Luisa."

Beca smiled large enough to make her cheeks fall off of her face. She finally knew more about the beautiful woman.

"Why are you so happy, tiny Maus? "

"I think it's cause I'm lying next to a beautiful yet intimidating woman, who in fact, I actually slept with last night." Beca said leaving a couple small kisses along the other woman's jawline. Beca wished that every morning could be like this, waking up next to Luisa would never get old. She blushed as she fell into deep thought forgetting Luisa was still right there. "Tiny Maus, what are you thinking about?" Luisa said with a smirk.

Beca went to answer and finally tell Luisa that she had feelings for her when her phone rang. Of course she knew by the sound of Titanium that it was Chloe. She reached over and sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Chlo, can we talk later?"

 _"Talk later? Talk later?! You disappear all night and you ask to talk later? Not cool Becs."_

"Chlo, chill I'm fine. We don't have anything planned for another two hours anyway, so I'll be back then."

 _"Beca where are you? If I don't see you in two hours I will alert the police!"_

"Bye Chlo!" and with that she hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"Feisty Maus finally standing up to the cat, I love it."

"Kommi...Luisa I really like you and I don't know if it's too early to say that, but I do really like you... I don't know if you like me back or not but I really wanna take you to dinner...I mean if you want to becau-" Beca was silenced with a long loving kiss.

"Of course I'll go to dinner with you Maus. I like you too."

Both women smiled as their lips met again in another kiss. They still had two hours left to do whatever they wanted. ;)

 **Sorry this was so crap but next chapter will be SO much better! The Bellas are going to find out and they are going to dinner so stay tuned!**


	4. Date Night

**Sorry this took so long guys! Not to go into details but it's been a tough few days.. Anyways here ya go!**

Chapter 4

It was 1:30 and the Bellas were supposed to meet at 2 but Beca still hadn't gotten up yet. She enjoyed just laying there in Luisa's arms and just talking to her. There was so much about this woman that she wanted to know but she had thirty minutes to make it back to their hotel.

"Luisa I gotta go.."

"I know tiny Maus, I know. We don't need your red headed friend to call the police... Am I ever going to really meet them Beca?"

Beca turned at the sound of her real name flowing out of Luisa's lips. "Of course you will but I don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet.."

"Tell them about me or something else? Do they even know you're gay?"

"It's not a conversation we have everyday. I have to go okay.."

"Beca.. I'm not done talking yet." Luisa said now standing in front of the door blocking her path.

"If I'm going to date you, I need your honesty. I really like you but I don't want to be a secret that you hide from your friends."

"You want to date me?" Beca said feeling guilty

"Of course I do! But before you take me out to dinner, you have to tell them or I won't go. So pick me up at 8 but if you haven't told them by then, don't bother coming.." Luisa said with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"I'm telling them today. I can't lose you already.. That's not my plan." Beca said giving the taller woman a kiss before walking out the door.

"Goodbye tiny Maus, good luck! If you need me you have my number, don't hesitate to call!" Luisa said watching Beca leave before closing the door.

It was 1:59 and the taxi just pulled up to the Bellas hotel. Beca paid the guy, jumped out, and ran into the hotel. The Bellas were waiting in the lobby and Chloe did not look very happy..

"I'm here... I'm here," Beca said out of breath.

"It's about time! Where the hell have you been Beca? You had us all worried." Chloe said angrily.

"I was out, I'm sorry. Can we not do this here? I'll tell all of you but let's go get lunch first please! I'm starving.." Beca said realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.. Well if she thought about it.. there was something this morning.. She snapped herself out of it, feeling a little blush creep on her face. Luckily no one noticed.

The Bellas decided on a little café down the street from a bus stop, which luckily serves chicken. They all ate their lunches making small conversations here and there until Chloe couldn't wait any longer..

"Beca will you please tell us where you were now? We won't judge you, right guys?"

All the rest of the bellas gave their own form of agreement at the same time. "I mean I'm not suggesting anything.." added Chloe.

"Okay, uhm guys this isn't easy to admit.."

Fat amy let out a "Lesbehonest" which made Beca stop and stare wide eyed.

Beca could barely find words but managed to choke out a "How?"

"It's not like you are very secretive Beca. Your 'compliments' were one thing but I see you staring at women just like Cynthia.."

The whole group suddenly burst out into laughter.

"That's what you had to tell us Beca?" Chloe said laughing

"Well half anyway.. So I was out with a girl..woman last night. But I didn't think you guys would approve, that's why I didn't say anything.."

"Beca! We all support you no matter what!" Stacie said putting an arm around Beca.

"No guys, it's not that I was with a woman, it's who the woman was.."

"Becs cmon just tell us who.." Chloe said reassuringly.

"It was Lui...Kommissar...the leader of DSM." Beca said quietly

"Called it!" yelled Cynthia

Beca just sat there wide eyed and stunned as some of Bellas exchanged money. She didn't even realize she was crying until Chloe was wiping the tears off her face and hugging her.

"Beca what is it?'

"I just unintentionally told you I was gay... I've never said that before. And I've been really scared all day because Luisa said if I didn't tell you guys I could basically just forget about her... It all really scared me, I really like her guys.. You guys don't care that she's the competition?"

"Not if you're happy with her beca.. But what about Jesse?.."

"Oh shit... I never told you.. We broke up two weeks ago..because I'm gay as hell.." Beca said laughing at her own comment.

"Whatever makes you happy Becs!" Chloe said hugging her.

"Shit guys! I gotta go! I have a date to plan! I'm picking her up in four hours!"

"Good Luck Beca!" all the bellas shouted as they walked in the other direction leaving the restaurant.

It was 15 minutes to 8 and Beca was sitting in the lobby at Luisa's hotel. She was internally cursing herself for coming so early but she was excited. She had planned out the most perfect date.

She walked up to her room at 7:57 and knocked on the door directly at 8:00.

"Tiny Maus, since you are here I would assume they know.. Are you okay?"

Beca blushed at the fact that Luisa was genuine with her question. "Yes, I am okay. It went well and they all want to meet you!" She said showing Luisa a text from Chloe saying that they had a lunch planned and Beca must bring her. This made Luisa smile but she noticed Beca looked anything but happy.

"Tiny Maus, are you sure you're okay? You look disappointed."

"We don't need to talk about it now engel. Let's go I have it all planned out!" Beca said with a smile returning to her face.

A few bus stops later Luisa found them outside of her favorite restaurant in Copenhagen. She was surprised, yet really happy. Beca had taken the time to find out her favorite place. She couldn't believe how sweet someone could be. She wondered what life with Beca would be like if they stayed together, but she stopped herself. She shouldn't be thinking that this early..

"Hey you ready to go in, love?" Beca asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Luisa reached down and kissed Beca lightly on the lips before saying, "I couldn't be more ready."

When the waitress came to take their orders, Beca wouldn't let Luisa order. She wanted to do it for her, and to Luisa's surprise beca ordered her favorite dish.

"How do you know all this Mäuschen?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I talked to Pieter and asked him.."

"I do not mind at all Mäuschen. I just find it sweet that you went to all this trouble to make me happy, but I would've been happy going to the KFC. Because it would be with you."

"You really mean that?" Beca said with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Luisa decided not to answer but instead she placed a long kiss on the brunettes lips. They were interupted a little too soon by the waitress bringing their food.

They ate dinner being the happiest they have been in a while. They spent the time asking each other questions about the other. Once their food was finished Beca then ordered Luisa's favorite dessert and they shared it.

"I had a really great time with you maus." Luisa said as they were walking outside. They hadn't noticed it was raining until now, despite being next to a window in the restaurant. Luckily Beca packed a small umbrella in her purse and they walked, hands latched, back to Luisa's hotel under the same umbrella.

When they got to her hotel Luisa asked the brunette inside. Beca never told her what was wrong but now she had some form of an idea.

"Can I ask you a question Maus?"

"Ask me anything!"

"What happens when we leave Copenhagen?"

And with that she saw the same look of disappointment plaster itself on the brunette's face. She didn't wait for an answer, she just patted the spot on the bed next to her. The two women fell asleep happily in each others arms.

 **So I personally really loved this chapter! I'm excited to see where this goes because even I don't quite know yet! Thank you for all the kind reviews, they mean a lot! Xoxoxox**


	5. (Just an Update)

Hey everyone - Not a new chapter just bad news..

So this might get a little personal so you don't have to read if you don't want to. But I just kinda wanna get this out there.

So I'm sadly not going to be continuing this story anymore.. It's honestly too much for me right now. I suffer from depression and it's been pretty bad lately. No one seems to notice or care.. Not even my parents. Honestly I don't know how I've made it this long..

It's so hard for me to sleep at night. All I do is lie there and think about how much I hate everything about myself. I'm not writing this for pity or your sympathy, I just needed to tell someone. I don't know if you'll care, but it doesn't matter.

Anyways thanks for being great readers.. I'll think about picking this back up again when most of my thoughts aren't of dying..

So yeah.. Thanks again. Bye.


	6. Hey All

Hey All

So it's been about two months since my last message. A lot has happened, that's for sure. I do want to let you guys know that I am doing better. I still have those days/nights, but it sure is better than it was. I can thank one particular friend for that, I think you know who you are. I don't think I will be continuing this story, but I think you'll see some others maybe in the near future.

I do want to take a moment and say thank you to anyone and everyone who reached out to me during this hard time. You all mean so much to me, and I will never be able to thank you enough for all you've done. If anyone reading this is going through a hard time, I promise it will get better. You have to give it time. There are people who care about you. I care about you. I'm always here if any of you need someone to talk to.

Thank you all again for being so wonderful. Stay bea-YOU-tiful. xo

-Regan


End file.
